Artemis Fowl: Lost Souls
by Eonalis
Summary: Sequel to Artemis Fowl: Blue Moon. Artemis goes to Washington to meet his contact when he his biten by a vampire. Holly and him try to find a way to cure him... a little Twilight cross over in first two chapters A/H
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis Fowl: Lost Souls **

**Chapter 1**

**America, Washington State**

Snow and ice flew around the buildings of the little town and the usual green trees were covered in white. A lone figure trudged through the snow, the black of his suit made a striking contrast to the snow all around him. He wore no coat but trudged on until he reached a snow covered hotel and walked inside. Artemis shook in the lobby of the small hotel but he walked past the desk and to a small room he had been staying at. Artemis sat down in a chair and booted up his laptop, he pulled up his e-mail and went through the various messages. Finally he found what he wanted a e-mail from his client, he read the message carefully.

_To: Artemis Fowl II,_

_I'm am glad that you have arrived safely to the town of Forks. I would like to meet you at the diner on the corner of the street that your hotel is located. I will meet you to discuss are business proposal tomorrow at 8:00 pm. _

_-B-_

Artemis pulled up a map of Forks and located the diner, he had been looking forward to sealing this deal it would bring him into quite a large sum of cash. He closed the laptop and put in on the desk, his faerie communicator vibrated indicating that he had a call coming through. He answered "Hello?" he said "Hey Artemis, it's Holly I just wanted to called to see how you were doing." Holly said, Artemis smiled "I'm doing preferably well, and your self?" he asked. Holly sighed "I'm doing okay sorta of, right now I'm hanging out in England." she said. Artemis had been worried about Holly ever since their last big adventure when he was seventeen and Opal Koboi had tried to take over the world with her past self. When Holly came back to LEP she had to practically beg for a job. "Have you had a chance to see Big Ben?" he inquired "How I could I not Artemis you can see it from most of the city." said Holly. But it is truly magnificent indeed even if you already have seen it he thought "How your family doing?" she asked curiously "Well Myles and Beckett are doing exceptionally well in school as is expected, and I believe my parents are somewhere in the Caribbean. Julia I believe is still wrestling." he said "And Butler?" Holly asked. Artemis took a sharp intake of air "Butler is dead." he said quietly "I'm sorry Artemis, what happened?" she asked. There was silence the Artemis continued "Butler was killed by a grenade explosion." "I'm really sorry Artemis." said Holly truthfully "I know he was one of your greatest friends." "Yes, he was." said Artemis absentmindedly. Holly could tell he was distracted "Bye Artemis I need to go." she said, "Bye." he said and the communicator clicked off. Artemis changed into some silk pajamas and lay down on the bed, he quickly fell into a troubled sleep.

He woke up the next morning and got dressed in one of his suits that he had packed from his house. Artemis walked out of the hotel and on to the street the blizzard had left a white layer of frost over everything, Forks wasn't his exact choice of a perfect meeting place but it would have to suffice. He bought a newspaper and walked into a coffee shop and sat down. Artemis read through the paper, apparently though he wouldn't have guessed Forks had lots of things going on. Like a string of recent murders, giant animal attacks, and a ongoing football team. He sipped his coffee, left a tip on the counter and left. He walked down the street, several girls were walking in a group and giggling. One walked up to him and started flirting "Hey your new in town, did you move here or are you just visiting?" she asked, obviously thought Artemis this town didn't have much visitors "I'm just visiting." he replied dryly. The last thing he needed was a bunch of girls flocking over him, he pushed past them and walked on. He walked by a high school there was teens running around a track outside, a pale faced boy with blond hair stared at him as if he was going to come up and say something to him. But a smaller equally pale faced girl with brown hair held him back. Interesting he thought there were four other students that looked like them staring at him. Artemis returned their stare his mismatched eyes glimmered mischievously, he could tell something was different about these students from the rest of the people in the town. He smiled he would look into this later, one of them frowned and spoke softly to a brown haired girl clinging to his side.

Artemis walked into a library and sat down; he had found something interesting to do for the moment at least. He put his computer on a desk and quickly hacked into the school directory and pulled up a list of the students. He read through the years, names, and pictures and quickly found the six students. Artemis heard footsteps behind him so he quickly closed the laptop, a hand gripped his shoulder "Your new in town aren't you?" someone asked. Artemis turned around the six students stood behind him they had faces that even put an angel to shame, "Yes, I am." said Artemis "and may I ask your names?" he said coyly. The brown haired girl with a spiky sort of hair style stepped up "I'm Alice and this is my family Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, and Edward." she said gesturing toward each of her family members. Artemis stood up "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, and you may call me Artemis." he said. Artemis was calm "So what are you in town for?" asked Edward casually "I'm in town for a business trip." he said carefully "Shouldn't you still be in school though?" asked Emmet "I graduated at a very young age, and I could ask the same question of you." he said carefully. Artemis had already revealed plenty more than he had wanted to and he wasn't planning on revealing anymore. The group shifted nervously "Yes, I suppose your right." said Emmet feigning interest "So I suppose we should get going now." he finished, they left quickly after that but they had already given Artemis more than enough to finish his research.

Later Artemis stood in front of a mirror in the bathroom he straightened his suit the looked at his watch; it read 7:45 . He should probably start for the diner he thought absentmindedly, he quickly walked out of his room and out on to the street. He walked past a row of empty shops and turned through a small passage that leaned off the side of the street. Artemis walked through the shadows surprisingly it was already quite dark at this time. He walked on "Artemis, I'm so glad to finally get a chance to meet you." said a voice from behind him, he quickly turned around a tall broad shouldered man with a pale face and murky brown eyes stood there. He took several steps forward "In fact I've been expecting you, but I'm getting ahead of my self. First of all my name is Ben a.k.a _-B- , _and I'm a vampire just to let you know. The first time I saw you in Dublin your blood sang to me and I've been following you ever since. Artemis took a step backward he was in trouble either this was a actual vampire or he was dealing with a lunatic, either way they were both the kind of people he didn't want to meet in a dark alleyway. Very quickly in a blur of motion the vampire was on him his hands grasped Artemis's shoulders his mouth close to Artemis neck. He bit down and Artemis screamed in pain, the vampire drank his blood he was starting to get dizzy from the loss of blood. Black dots danced across his vision, her heard snarls and growls and he fell to the pavement.

***Author Note***

**First chapter is finished. For now this story has a little twilight in it but by the third chapter it should be pretty much gone. Reviews and burns welcome. Disclaimer: I will never own any of the fan fics I write so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2: Burning

**Chapter 2: Burning **

Blackness stole his vision away all he could feel is pain, the hurt of being bit in the neck had been replaced by a new horrible pain. It felt like his neck was burning the burning started to move from his neck to the rest of his body, it was unbearable. It was worst then his neck being ripped open or a couple of neutrino shots to the chest he would take those any day. He could feel his teeth clenched distantly away, maybe he had gone where all criminals go after death he thought bitterly and this was his punishment. So much for trying to be a good guy. He could feel his heartbeat, it beat faster as the fire got closer to it. The fire all started to focus on his heart, until it consumed him.

Artemis woke up his eyes focusing on tiny details of the room like the texture of the ceiling and the grain in the wood. He sat up where was he anyways? Artemis took a quick look around the room the walls were white and open, he was laying on a couch in a bedroom of some sort. The back door was open so he could see a view of the green and white forest behind him. The front door opened and one of the students he had met before walked in, it was Edward right? Artemis thought "Yes its Edward." he said answering the unasked question. Artemis quickly realized that Edward could somehow read thoughts, he made his mind blank a hard thing to accomplish for a genius like him. A look of confusion flashed across Edwards face then it was gone "What happened?" askedArtemis curiously "You've become a vampire." he said. He contemplated this "Your whole family are vampires I take it then." he said seriously "yes." Edward replied. Artemis pressed his fingers to his temples and thought totally forgetting about Edward he finished calculating. He could hear voices down stairs arguing about whether to kill him or not, so nice that they cared he thought sarcastically. Artemis looked up "What do you eat?" he asked very seriously "Grizzly bears!" Emmet called out from below. Edward chuckled "Let me take you hunting you must be terribly thirsty." he said "Thirsty?" Artemis asked "For blood..." Edward continued "Ah." he said "Right.". Edward jumped out through the back door and landed on the ground far below, Artemis followed slightly nervous about the jump but eventually he jumped and raced off after Edward. Artemis had to admit it was amazing the wind blowing through his hair and not tripping at this speed. He could hear all the noise in the woods too, he met up with Edward and he showed Artemis how to hunt.

They came back later the burning in Artemis's throat had gone away "Don't vampires drink human blood?" he asked "Yes, but my family prefers to be 'Vegetarians'." he replied back "and what were you doing in the library on your computer?" he asked bitterly "Research on your family." he stated simply like it was something anybody would do. "May I ask why?" edged Edward "Because you intrigued me and I thought it would make a good way to pass a little of my afternoon." Artemis said casually no emotion showing on his perfect face "So you caused us all this trouble just for the sake of passing time." he said incredulously "Yes." said Artemis. "You need to get a new hobby." he said a little tinge of regret around the edges.

Artemis pondered this for a second then dismissed the idea quickly "What about your family?" Edward asked suddenly. He was silent for awhile before he finally replied "My parents are in one of our houses in the Caribbean, my brothers are in school." he said carefully keeping his mind blank of the people. His finger vibrated silently signaling a incoming call from Holly, D'Arvit he swore under his breath of all the rotten timing. "Whats that?" asked Edward "Nothing of your understanding." he replied in a monotone "I've got to go." said Artemis standing up. Edward was quicker "I can't have a newborn vampire running loose around the city." he said "Then drive me to the airport and I'll go away." said Artemis the argument was indeed presentable "No." said Edward firmly then walked off. Of course Artemis had never been known as a person who would do what he was told... he walked down the white stairs until he reached the lower floor. Alice and Bella sat at a table with a little girl, everyone looked up and then went back to what they were doing he could hear the heartbeat of the girl. She was obviously human but of course that could be dangerous in a house full of vampires, of course she didn't smell all that human either.

Artemis felt that he was intruding, all the more reason to get out of the house and answer Holly's call he thought. He walked out the door and sat on the steps of the house contemplating several plans he mind wandered off after he had finished. He really didn't know what to think of vampires and him being one, it all seemed like a dream like when he had first discovered the faeries. He could barely remember the night several days ago when he had been bitten by his so called contact. He wished Butler was here to give him some advice, but he had tragically died the explosion. This thought dredged up unwanted memories that he could still recall. It had been a stormy night a couple of months ago after the incident with Opal's little conspiracy toward him.

_The rain fell down on Artemis's suit and Butler hulking body, they were heading to a meeting spot when a clink broke past the rain. Butler jerked to attention his soldier side took over "Run Artemis quickly!" they started to run but it was to late. Butler heard something land behind them he quickly grabbed Artemis and tackled him to the ground. Artemis had passed out from the bodyguard landing on him, when he woke up blood had stained his suit and he had several broken bones but he was alive. Unlike Butler he thought bitterly he could see the remains of his friend it was a gruesome sight. _Artemis awoke from his stupor quickly trying to forget the memory. He stood up it was afternoon now but he didn't really care, he just wanted to get out of this place it felt like a cage suppressing him. Right he thought I'll run to the airport before they can even catch me. He ran to the hotel he had been staying at picked up his stuff then ran through the forest toward the airport. He could hear other footsteps behind him but it didn't matter now, he was breaking all the so called rules now. He reached the airport went through customs and boarded his Lear Jet and locked the door. Now he just had to wait for permission to take off thought Artemis nervously. He mentally calmed him self then got in the pilot seat, and requested permission for flight. He could hear the banging on the door of the jet but he ignored it, a voice came on the radio permission granted for flight 9998. Artemis started the engines the banging stopped and he took off. He set the course and put it on auto-pilot, he had escaped barely he promised him self not to go to Washington ever again. Just look where it had gotten him he was pretty much dead 'Gone but not forgotten' he thought, his ring vibrated again he held it up to his face. "Hello?" he said "Artemis's is there something wrong I called and you didn't answer." Holly said "I was just in a meeting with one of my contacts." he said, "What happened to your voice?" she asked incredulously. Artemis cursed silently at his velvet voice "I'll tell you about it when I get to the manor." he said "Alright." Holly said a little unsure. "Goodbye Holly." he said "Bye Arty."

**A/n yes I'm sorry I killed Butler I just couldn't write his character anymore after Blue Moon.**

**Reviews welcome and craved. -Eonalis**


	3. Chapter 3: Expedition

**Chapter 3: Expedition**

**En route to Ireland**

Artemis lowered the communicator and sighed, he didn't want to go near Holly for fear of biting her. Of course the Cullens had showed him another way to feed the thirst, he would have to make do for the mean time. Artemis sat back down in the chair and took over the controls from the auto pilot, he quickly adjusted the speed and altitude. A couple of hours passed before he landed in the runway on the manor.

**Fowl Manor, Ireland**

He could see the tell tale shimmer of a faerie outside his door, he sighed the last thing he needed was Holly to see him in this state. It was too late now though he supposed, it was raining but he didn't bother to put up a umbrella or put on a rain coat. He could smell something through the rain it smelled slightly like honey sickle, lavender, and wet earth. As he got closer to Holly it got stronger, so this what vampires meant when someone sung to you thought Artemis. He walked up to her and she unshielded, she wore a dark green LEP suit "Artemis what happened?" she asked incredulously. Artemis had changed, his face was almost to perfect almost like his namesake godess. He clenched his hands into fist "Holly you need to get out of here It's not safe for you to be around me." he said, he tried to ignore the fact that his voice sounded like a symphony of bells ringing "But Artemis, what happened to you?" Holly asked anxiously. Artemis unlocked the front door and slipped inside he ushered Holly in, he put down his bag and sat down in one of his favorite seats. "To answer your question Holly would take quite a lot of explaining but I will try my best." he said, she waited for him to go on "As you know I went to Washington on a business trip. I was suppose to meet up with my contact, but it was a trap plotted by my contact to kill me. Of course this is when I learned about vampires." he paused "Vampires? You were bitten by your contact weren't you?" she said, he was surprised "Yes actually I was." he said "That's why it's taking all my concentration just not to kill you right now." he said Holly flinched at the statement. "That is why I must find the cure to become human again." he finished.

Holly sat in a appalled silence "The faeries don't have very much information on vampires. Just that they were discovered in the early 1500's." she said. "Then I'll have to conduct my own research." Artemis said with a grim expression, he could feel tension in him building and if he snapped it would be very bad for Holly. He gripped the arm rest tighter "I need to go." Artemis said quietly "I'm going to help you Artemis, and you just got here!" she complained "No, Holly I don't think your grasping the seriousness of the situation." he said "But don't worry after I solve this problem we can hang out again." he said, Artemis smiled but she could tell it was forced. He got up from the chair, sunlight glinted off his skin like facets on a diamond. Holly gasped in surprise at the sight she edged closer to Artemis, a blood curling howl ripped through the air "No, stay back." Artemis practically growled. He jumped back from where he had been standing in a blink of a eye he was leaning against the doorway. Holly took several steps backward in surprise, "I'm sorry Holly, please excuse my outburst. It's just hard for me to be around you, and yes I give you full permission to shoot me if I become a threat." he said apologetically "It's all right." she said unnerved. Holly had never been one to run away from danger. "Alright then." he said. Artemis put a hand to his head pain was gnawing at his head "Whats wrong?" asked Holly concerned. Good old Holly he thought she more concerned about a vampire that could snap any minute then her self "Just a head ache I guess, I keep getting them ever since I became a vampire." he said, Artemis looked at Holly "What wrong with your eyes Artemis their flashing red..." she said but thats all he could hear before something else grabbed his attention he could hear voices. He focused on what the voices were saying "Artemis, please wake up, don't leave me alone like this." someone said silence followed and was interrupted by a wracking cry of agony and loss. Artemis broke out of his trance "What?" he asked incoherently "Your eyes their flickering between blue, red, and hazel." she said, "Yes my theory of why my eyes flicker is that faerie magic is interfering with me fully becoming a vampire." he said. "that good though, that means it should be easier to turn back right?" Holly asked "It should." he said, but Artemis didn't quite believe it himself.

Artemis stopped leaning against the doorway and stalked past Holly until he reached his study, he put on some Chopin music and began to pace and think. Distantly he could hear a conversation Holly and Foaly were having. "Yes a vampire."Holly said "Well he already looked like one." said Foaly, Artemis frowned did he really look like a vampire before to? "We need to find the cure for turning into a vampire." Holly snapped irritatedly "Right I'm sorry I was only joking, well there are some scrolls with minor interest in vampires. But usually they all say the same thing a lost island." he said. This piqued Artemis's curiosity to no end. Artemis quickly got on the desktop on the table and searched about vampires and islands. He scrolled down the sites and list of information, until he found one that held his interest. _Myths describe a island off the coast of the north pole that was rumored to believe that the cold ones lived. After a while the blood suckers came to land and the island was lost forever. People believe that the first vampires appeared from the northeast. Many people have tried to find this island but to no avail. _Very interesting thought Artemis I guess I should start on the north east coast of this continent. He pulled out a map and pin pointed where each explorer had gone through, he then drew a grid line of where they hadn't searched. Artemis rolled up the map, and walked out back into the foyer. He acknowledged Holly "Holly, Foaly I have a plan." he said "You always do Artemis." said Foaly appearing on a T.V. Screen "So what have you got?" said Holly eagerly. Artemis walked over to a table and spread out his map. "I'm going to travel to a island somewhere in this area." he said pointing to a spot on the grid. "It's believed in human legends that vampires originated from a lost island. I plan to travel from the port in Dublin past Norway and to this area to look for the island." he finished. Holly shuffled her feet "your not going alone." said Holly "I'm coming with you." She continued "No, Holly." said Artemis and Foaly at the same time "Why not?" she asked "It's too dangerous." the both said again. She glared "I'm a grown elf, I'm allowed to make my own decisions and neither of you are going to stop me." she said stubbornly.

Artemis opened his mouth to protest but a glare from Holly stopped him. This was just going to get more and more dangerous he thought. She looked at Foaly daring him to argue he didn't "Well then it's settled were going on a expedition." she said "Now if you excuse me I need to fill up on magic." she said, Holly walked past Artemis and out the door. He sighed "Foaly can't you talk her out of this? Her scent is driving me insane." he asked "No, once she decided to do something she won't give up." Foaly said exasperatedly. "Well then please excuse me while I pack." Artemis said he ran through the house quickly to his bedroom he packed some cloths and called the boat dock to prepare his ship. Artemis slipped out of the house, he ran through the forest until he reached a safe distance away from the house. If he didn't hunt now he wouldn't get a chance later and that could provide real problems for him and Holly. He chased after a deer and killed it, he drank the blood of several other deer to before he returned to the mansion that night.

Holly was waiting by the door for him "Where have you been I've been looking all over for you."she said, "I've been taking care of business somewhere else" Artemis said calmly. He took her hand and brought her into the house he let go thinking of how cold he was, but she held on. He looked down at his friend she was still no taller than she had been four years

ago. "I have a extra bedroom you can use, I plan on leaving early in the morning so." he said quickly sort of embarrassed "Okay, thanks Artemis." she said, he led her to one of the bedrooms upstairs. Holly let go of Artemis's hand "Good night Artemis." she said "Good night Holly." he said. She walked in and closed the door, he walked back to his room.

But he couldn't sleep maybe it was another side effect of being a vampire he thought. He pulled out a book from his shelf and started reading, soon he finished it he read another until it was morning. He got ready and sat down on an armchair in the foyer he pulled out a book and continued reading.

**A/N Well this is the third chapter like I said all of twilight is gone except for the whole vampire element. But anyways thanks for the reviews and I plan to post a new chapter every other day, Except maybe on holidays. **


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

**Chapter 4: Discovery**

Eventually Holly came down the stairway "Your up early." she said "yep." he said. Holly's auburn hair was straight and she had on her LEP uniform on, "Are you hungry?" he asked unaware that she was staring at him "Sure, what do you have?" she asked Artemis got up and ran to the kitchen he looked at the ingredients and ran back. Let's see I could make a salad, soup, Veggie Omelet, and theres some cereal and bread. So anything you prefer really." he said sheepishly "Right, Um can I have a salad if thats not to much to ask." Holly asked. Artemis stalked off and returned in a minute with a salad. He set it down on the table and she pulled up a chair, and started eating Artemis just stood still staring at a wall or something. She quickly finished and Artemis took the dishes and returned with a suitcase. "Are you ready to go?" he asked "Yeah." Holly said "Alright then I'll drive." Artemis said. He led the way to the garage, and slid into a shiny blue convertible. Holly got in the front seat. "Alright here we go, buckle up." he said, she buckled up. Artemis pulled out he drove smoothly with one hand, "So I've noticed your not as anxious and restrictive today." he heard Holly say "Why is that?" she asked "Oh I went hunting yesterday." he said casually "On what?" asked Holly suddenly nervous. Artemis heard Holly's worry and realized what was wrong with what he had said "Not on humans, Stags it's possible to live off the blood of animals." he amended quickly "Oh, so when your not thirsty blood is less tempting?" she asked curiously "Yep, but your still tempting so don't feel to much at ease." Artemis said. "Stop doing that!" Holly shouted "Doing what?" he asked "Not looking at the road, your going to crash." she said. Artemis looked up at the road "Oh sorry didn't realize I was doing that." he said calmly. They sat in companionable silence the rest of the way, Artemis pulled into a parking lot near the boat dock. He got out and opened the door for Holly "Thanks." she said "Your welcome." he said. Holly wasn't use to this Artemis had really grown up from when she had last seen him. He led the way to where the bigger boats were docked, Of course Artemis would own a big ship she thought.

**Boat Dock, Dublin**

Artemis walked along until he reached the Capricorn, After the Fowl Star had sunk his father had bought a new ship. He led the way up the gang plank into the ship, Holly followed. The boat was a cruiser with a inboard engines it was meant for speed and could hold about six people if you really crammed. He expertly pulled up the gang plank and untied the ropes, he started the engines and pulled out of the dock he turned around and started off.

**North Atlantic**

Holly was leaning over the side of the ship watching the water go by. "So you want to do anything?" he asked concentrating on steering the boat. Holly walked over to him and sat down next to him "Well you could teach me how to steer this boat." she said "Alright. Well you have the throttle here which controls the speed of the boat, and if you turn it back past idle you can put the boat in reverse. Then you have the steering wheel that controls which direction the boat turns obviously its attached to the tiller. You only need to turn it slightly to turn the boat. Then you have the horn to warn people your coming in times of fog, storm, or periods of blindness. Last of all you have the sonar to detect underwater objects and to stop you from running a ground. You can go against the wind since this isn't a sailboat, and don't go against the waves go slanted through them." Artemis explained "Kay can I try?" Holly asked "Yeah let me move over." Artemis scooted over and Holly took the wheel. They sat in silence "Well this is pretty easy." Holly commented. She got up and Artemis put it on auto pilot and got up from the cabin and followed Holly down into the crew quarters. He reached a closet and opened it several board games and playing cards were stacked on the shelf "Do you want to play?" Artemis said and smiled mischievously holding a chess set "sure I'll attempt to win." Holly said sighing. They sat down and played for several hours until Holly yawned, "You should probably sleep." he said "What about you Artemis, aren't you tired?" Holly asked curiously "No." he stated bluntly "It's a side effect of being a vampire." he elaborated. Holly got up "Well g'night then." she said and walked down the hallway into her room. Artemis put the chess set away and walked up on deck he sat down by the steering wheel monitoring the progress of the ship. His mind wandered off to Algebraic equations, eventually a head ache crept up on him while he was thinking. He could hear voices in the distance again he tried to listen but it was hard to catch what they were saying. A cry of agony rang out and the same voice as before talked "No don't give in Artemis!" a growl rang out, "Ack." the person cried out "Don't give in you don't have to be a prisoner of this!" the person said, another scream from the same person. The voices faded away who was the person that kept talking to him, was this a premonition of some sort? He thought slightly confused, suddenly the boat rocked violently and Artemis was thrown on to the floor. He got up to see what they had hit, what lay on the horizon took his breath away. A giant island with several mountains lay in the water, the ship had run aground on the island. He heard footsteps behind him "Artemis whats going on?" he heard Holly ask, he could smell blood. Artemis turned around Holly stood there holding her head blood dripped from the wound. He gritted his teeth and clenched his and gripped the railing "Get away Holly, the blood …" he could already feel his concentration slipping away shred by shred. She gasped in surprise "Sorry-" she started to say. But a growl from Artemis's throat ripped through the sentence "Go, I'm loosing control get as far away as possible from me." he hissed. Holly got his point and put her wings in gear and rose up from the ship just as Artemis snapped and leaped at where she had just been moments ago. She shivered at what could have been, she took out a band-aid from her med kit and put it on her for head. She wiped away the blood, Artemis was pacing around the ship visibly trembling. She hovered a little closer to ship, her hand on her neutrino. She realized what she was about to do and horrified she removed her hand from the gun. Artemis had stopped pacing and was now sitting down. She landed a safe distance away from him, "Artemis?" she asked hesitantly. Artemis took his head out of his hands and looked at Holly, too ashamed of what he had done he turned away. He closed his eyes, he had almost killed Holly it was unforgivable. All he had done to her and she still forgave him. "I'm going ahead to explore the island, I think we've found the lost island." he said without meeting her gaze.

**Shore of The Lost Island**

Artemis jumped over the railing and landed with a thud on the sand, Holly could tell her friend was sulking. She wanted to go after him but knew it would make him even more sad. Artemis ran across the beach into the forest as soon as he walked in the scent of vampires hit him head on, this was definitely the place he thought trying to keep his mind off Holly. He ran along till he reached the mountains a square entrance way with carved figures of gods and pale skinned beings around it. This was it and he wasn't going to leave Holly alone in a place like this. Artemis ran back to ship "Holly, I've found ruins, lets go explore them." he shouted up to the deck. Holly leaned over the railing "What? Really?" she asked "Yes." he said. Artemis jumped up twenty feet and landed on a railing like a cat, Holly stepped back then stepped forward and jumped over the edge. She engaged her wings in mid fall"Then lets go." she shouted down at him. Artemis jumped back down "I'll lead the way." he shouted back and started off. He ran through the forest at a super sonic speed but Holly's wings kept up, he slowed down when he reached the entrance of the tunnel into the mountain. Holly landed beside him "You ready?" he asked "Yep." she said. They walked into the tunnel side by side, Artemis's flashlight lit up the way. He walked by many elaborate carvings of what he assumed were vampires.

**Lava Cave, Mountain, Lost Island**

They walked in silence for several hours before they came into a large cavern red light came from the lava that burned a river through the rock. He treaded carefully. Suddenly a flash of something black came toward him at high speed. He stepped in front of Holly protectively, Artemis's eyes followed the figures zig zagging pattern. Suddenly there was a vicious growl and it jumped at Holly, Artemis grabbed the figure by the legs and sent him flying back the way he had come. It was obviously a vampire but it was weird since it was pitch black and had red markings. "Be careful Holly." he growled "Right." she pulled out her neutrino. The vampire got up and scampered toward them, it was like it was wild and not at all civil. The vampire tried to punch him Artemis grabbed his hand and started pushing him back, he bit into the mans shoulder and tore off part of the skin and spit it out. Holly gasped in terror Artemis looked behind him at her she was looking at the part of the shoulder on the ground. He frowned apologetically she looked up past him, Artemis turned around just in time to be punched by the other vampire, it grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hit him into the wall. He felt his head grind with the rock behind him, he glared at the vampire and hit him the face. It dropped him and and tried to trip him Artemis jumped and uppercut the vampire. It slid back toward the river of lava, suddenly more vampires like the one before him slipped in from another one of the tunnels. Artemis ran back to Holly before they could reach her.

**a/n Well I figure since everyone gets to leave off at cliff hangars I should be able to too. Thank you everyone for your support and reviews. I plan to keep on writing until **

**Christmas than after that I'll write again. -Eonalis**


	5. Chapter 5: Predictions

**Chapter 5: Predictions**

**Disclaimer: I don't Artemis Fowl deal with it.**

They ran toward them Holly took out her gun and fired several shots at them, several slowed down their chests were burnt. They advanced faster and faster until her eyes couldn't follow them she could just see the after images. Artemis's head flicked back and forth, "Artemis." she said nervously Artemis suddenly pushed her against the rock wall, his eyes took on a fearful light. Before she could ask him what was going on his body crushed against hers, she blushed slightly as he looked down on her. Suddenly vicious roars sounded behind Artemis he held her tightly against the wall several thuds rocked him into her tighter, a determined look flashed across his face Holly could see the four vampires behind him their eyes glowing red in the dim light. They dived at Artemis's back and ripped at it, Artemis closed his eyes as looks of agony flashed across his face, he opened them again looking at her his body shook and shuddered as the vampires bit into his skin. Artemis smiled, "I'm glad I got her before they did." he stated simply. The vampires were still trying to get him off her "Your back..." Holly said her voice shuddered and she was crying.

The vampires retreated off him for a moment of rest, Artemis shakily got up trying to protect Holly but that last attack had taken a lot out of him. But he wasn't going to give up now, they had ruined his suit and they were going to pay for it. He could see chunks of his skin laying scattered around the cavern, he pulled his fist back and hit one vampire into the lava it gave a terrible shriek then burned to death. Several plasma bolts sped by him and hit the other vampires, looks like Holly had pulled her self together he speculated. He threw another vampire into the lava, then punched the other two and tossed them to their friends. His first fight was over he thought, he sat down exhausted. Holly walked over to him a warm pattern traced the crescent bite marks in his back. He sighed in content "Artemis I'm sorry." she said "Don't worry it will be okay, its not your fault." he said comforting. Artemis pulled the dirty LEP officer into his arms, he was breaking all the pre-set rules he had made for Holly since he had become a vampire. He kissed her passionately her eyes lit up and she stood on her tiptoes to reach him. Suddenly he broke away "I'm sorry that was dangerous." he said she blushed slightly. Artemis bent down and quickly picked up the parts of his back he pressed them to the ragged skin on his back and they sealed back up until only a jagged scar was left.

He took off his coat, Holly gasped "How did you do that?" she asked "A vampire wont die unless it's burned." he stated. Brushing off invisible dust on his shirt "Well let's go on, I can tell were close." he said, Artemis knew if he was alive and human he would probably be turning red right about now. They walked farther into the tunnel, Holly had her gun cocked slightly ready for anything. Artemis saw a flicker of movement, he growled a vampire walked up to them in a non threatening stance. But Artemis wasn't going to let his component get the best of him. "You have passed the test, follow me mismatch." it said calmly. Artemis shrugged at Holly then followed, the vampire led them through several corners before they reached a hallway with massive pillars and carvings in the wall. They followed the vampire up steps and through a doorway into a large well lit room, source of the light was from shafts of sunlight filtering down. Hundreds of the black vampires stood in the room, Artemis and Holly tensed but the sea of vampires started to part as they walked through. The vampire walked through the center of the room and up several more steps to a large platform, then moved to one side and bowed. A Throne of stone sat in the middle of the platform, A silver haired black vampire sat on the throne. Artemis stood in front of the vampire that was obviously the leader of this crazy clan "Mismatched eyes, your name is Artemis indeed?" it asked in reasonably good Irish "Yes." Artemis said coolly. Holly could tell he was very stressed, she heard the vampires roar in excitement. "How do you become human again?" Artemis calmly said The king frowned in displeasure "Why would the great leader Artemis want to be human again? That is wrong the prophecy is that you will lead us to the doom of humanity." he said. Artemis flinched "No." He growled "I have only come here too find out how to become human again." he growled "I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter." he said and snapped his fingers. Several Vampires came up the steps and pinned Artemis to the ground, they grabbed Holly too. Artemis's vision started to fade and he somehow became unconscious.

**Green room, Mountains, Lost Island**

He woke up in a green room, he tried to get up but a strange green plant held him down. It had miniature vines with small head like leaves with sharp needle like teeth. Some were attached to his arms, they dug in deeper he cringed they actually hurt. He looked around the room for Holly "Holly are you there?" he yelled pain tinted his voice.

He heard a ruffling sound "Artemis, are you okay?" she asked faintly from somewhere in the room. A shadow fell over him and Holly stood over him, her leg was wrapped in the same vines that held Artemis. Her eyes were hollow their usual glint of playfulness gone, scratches ran along her suit, "I'm sorry Holly I wasn't able to protect you." Artemis said ashamed he looked away. "It's okay, besides your the one thats in trouble right now those vines are turning you black, into one of them." she said. Artemis looked down his body he was indeed turning black, suddenly a headache seized his mind. The voices were back "There now your free." the same person from before said "Right, thanks." he heard himself say. Suddenly a growl ripped into the air "

Holly get away I'm losing control of my self again!" he heard himself say to the person who had now revealed their self to be Holly "Stop Artemis, Artemis, please stop!" she said. He waited with bated breath but the voices faded away. "Artemis I'm going to use my neutrino to cut through this plant." Holly said, he opened to see Holly hovering over him "Alright, he said go ahead and cut." he said slowly. The plants were sucking his energy.

Holly cut through the vines holding him "There now your free." she said brightly, "Right, thanks." he said then Artemis frowned as she said the exact lines from his headache a couple of minutes ago, He could feel another force trying to control him. The few red marks that had appeared on his skin started to glow, when he realized what was happening. He growled a warning "Holly get away I'm losing control of my self again!" he said repeating his own words. His mind swam with fear, what if he hurt her, and what if the rest of the precognitions came true. He could faintly feel his body fighting the black part of him. He growled again he couldn't control himself anymore, He could feel and see himself edging toward Holly but it felt as if he were watching from a movie theater or a closed window. He moved toward Holly he gave up his last ounce of control, as he tried desperately to change this situation from happening the way it had in his mind. "Holly...Shoot... Me." he spit out before he was pushed back by his black self. She nervously backed into a wall she started her wings and jumped into the air right as he landed where she had just been standing. Artemis jumped up and grabbed her leg , dragging her down with him "Stop Artemis, Artemis, Please stop." she cried. He pulled her into his arms and was about to kill her when a plasma bolt ripped through his chest.


	6. Chapter 6: Cure

**(No I don't own Artemis Fowl only the plot or Stephanie Meyers Twilight characters)**

**Chapter 6: Cure**

He froze paralyzed and fell backward, he fought to get rid of the blackness now that Holly was safe . He twitched and yelled out in pain as something stabbed at his chest. He convulsed "No don't give in Artemis!" Holly yelled. He growled and convulsed again, this time he hit something with his foot though "Ack." Holly said she was still determined to save him though "Don't give in you don't have to be a prisoner of this!" she yelled Artemis sat up and bit her, she screamed. Thats when a cool iciness spread across him it froze the fire that burned in his heart, he fell back. Twitching occasionally the ice spread back from his heart along his veins and skin, then it suddenly disappeared purging him of the darkness. He lay still for a long time just breathing quietly. Wait breathing? He thought vampires didn't need to breath. He experimentally held his breath after a few seconds he had to let it go again. He opened his eyes and sat up, he remembered Holly. She was laying on the floor near him, he crawled over to her "Holly, Holly, wake up Holly!" he whispered to no avail. He saw his own crescent bite mark on her shoulder, Artemis froze he had done this to her.

Magical blue sparks twittered over it turning black and disappearing, tears mixed with the magic. Strengthening their power until they had purged the poison from Holly's body and sealed up the wound. Artemis smiled the poison was gone she would live, he frowned again and pulled her up into his arms. She was heavy now that he had turned back to human, but he would make do it was the very least he could do. He walked through a entrance way out of the green room into bright sunlight. He looked around he seemed to be on the north side of the island, it would be a long walk to the ship. He started along the shore walking slowly toward the direction he had left the ship. Holly shivered in the cold air, her head went up "Artemis?" she asked sleepily "Yes, I'm sorry." he said "It's okay just glad we're out of there." she said and leaned her head back against his shoulder and fell back asleep. He walked silently and stiffly He was sore from his fights with vampires.

**North Atlantic Ocean, Near the Lost Island**

He reached the boat and put it into gear as fast as it could go away from the island, Holly woke up from the start of the engine "Hmm whats going on?" she asked drowsily from the seat "Were getting the heck out of this place." he said after he was several leagues away from the island. "I'm glad that little adventure scared the heck out of me." she said sitting up. He turned around to look at Holly "Your okay right?" he asked "Artemis your human again." Holly cried out in amazement finally realizing the change in him. Artemis actually smiled for the first time in days. "Yes, I have been changed back I don't quite know why yet." he said. Suddenly a shadow appeared over him, Holly looked at him in terror. Artemis looked up into a pair of ruby red eyes and a black face. Holly quickly jumped into action and shot the vampire with a lethal shot from her neutrino. He knocked Artemis to the floor stepping on him, cracking a few ribs in the process. Holly cocked her neutrino at him "Put it down unless you want the boy to die." he growled, Holly ignored him and shot off several plasma blast that hit him in the chest. He fell back over the boat and was lost in the current, Holly quickly used her helmet to scan for anymore vampires, before she leaped to Artemis's side. His head was matted down with blood and his chest was crushed inward, very lethal wounds for a human all in all "Artemis, Wake up don't leave me alone like this!" she yelled she put her hands on him and silently said "Heal.". Blue sparks ran from her fingertips and danced along Artemis knitting up bones and replacing the blood lost. Artemis breathing slowed and went back to a regular pace, he opened his eyes slowly and sat up "Thank you, Holly." He said, she caught him in a hug and he blushed. They stood like that for a minute "Don't do that to me again Arty." she whispered. Artemis smiled and put his hand on her shoulder "I can't promise that, what would the world do?" he said then laughed. Their laughs echoed across the ocean that night, later Holly finally beat Artemis at chess.

**North Atlantic Ocean**

That night Artemis sat in the cabins bed and wrote in his journal like he usually did at night. When suddenly there was a flash of lightning and the waves grew rough. He testily got up out of his chair and walked up to the deck, he was immediately soaked with the torrent of rain. Despite that he walked carefully to the steering wheel, and took hold of the wheel he had to dock or else the boat would be over turned in these rough waves. He took hold of the steering wheel and turned hard to the left and angled through the waves. A large wave washed over the deck, Artemis fell down and skidded against the railing of the ship. He held on tightly and crawled back to the steering wheel, Holly walked out from below deck "Artemis what's going on?" she yelled over the crash of thunder. He looked at her quickly before he turned his head back to the steering wheel "A flash storm." he yelled, "Hold on to something!". Holly put on her helmet and ran over to Artemis and held him down so he wouldn't slip off the boat. Lightning flashed across the sky, and bigger waves crashed across the side of the ship spilling over onto the deck. Artemis looked across the sea, a huge wave was coming up that would surely sink them. He tried to steer away from it, but it was too late to turn. He turned around to Holly "Fly Holly." he yelled "No." she said firmly. He ignored her request and threw her up into the sky just as the wave crashed over him. If there was one thing his father had taught him, it was ladies first. Water swept him over board, cold water surged into his ears and lashed against his face. Artemis knew if he stayed in the freezing cold water he would fall asleep, go into shock, freeze, or get hypothermia. He kicked up toward the surface trying to get a breath of air, he reached the surface "Artemis." Holly screamed from somewhere far away, but he was swept back under by the waves. It was dark everywhere and he was loosing breath, he struggled to reach the surface but the waves kept him down. Finally, he hit his back on a rock, his breath was knocked out of him. He swallowed the cold salty water as he struggled to reach the surface. Finally darkness washed over his vision, somewhere in a corner of his mind Artemis knew he was suffocating. His last wish before he totally gave in to the darkness was to see Holly one more time and say sorry for all he had done to her. But of course he wasn't granted that wish.

**North Coast, Ireland**

Holly was blown by the wind on to the north coast of Ireland, she breathed heavily as she tried to get a grip on what had happened. She was splayed out on the rocks, she could see parts of The Capricorn floating on the water. There were no sign of Artemis just scraps of the suit he was wearing, but that didn't mean that he was dead right? she thought nervously. She looked behind her for any sign of cities or houses, none. She lay her head back down and fell into a troubled sleep. Light touched Holly's mismatched eyes, she sat up in a rush looking around. She scanned the waves for anyone, nothing. Parts of the boat were scattered on the shore. She hopped down from the rocks searching for any sight of Artemis. Something glinted in the sand, she ran over to it and picked it up. In her hand she held a silver watch with the initials A.F. II carved into it, she found nothing more. She put the watch in her pocket and flew off, tears hitting the ground behind her.

**En route to the manor**

After Holly had calmed down she called Foaly. The centaurs jovial face appeared on the screen "Holly your alive!" he said happily. A smile brightened his features "What about Artemis is he back to normal?" he asked seriously again. "Yes, he is back to normal." she said "But Foaly I need you to do a sonar scan of the water in the North Atlantic Ocean." she said calmly, Even though it was breaking her up in side. He snorted "What for?" he asked "For human bodies. Mainly a young mud man eighteen years of age." she said finally losing it. She sobbed silently, Foaly's face went into shock for a moment before he started typing "Nothing." he replied "Just skeletons and ghost ships. I'm sorry perhaps Artemis was washed away onto a island." he said quietly. They both had a minute of silence for their friends death. Before Holly closed the link, poor Artemis she thought. He had gotten his mortality just in time to be drowned, and he was so young too. In her mind she knew she would have to tell his parents, they deserved to give him a proper funeral.

**(Yes there is one more chapter after this a prologue of some sort, please keep reading and reviewing. I'm sorry I haven't written but Guitar Hero III is very distracting. Flames, reviews, and suggestions are welcome and sought for. Especially suggestions on how to improve my writing.) **


	7. Chapter 7: Candle lit waters

**Chapter 7: Candle lit waters**

She flew across the green Irish country side, until she reached the mansion. It reminded her to much of him though she had seen it many times before her first time was at the Fowl Manor Siege, second when they had come for Artemis's help with Opal, third when they had mind wiped him, fourth when Opal had tried to kill Artemis, fifth when they had gone back in time to rescue the cure for his sick mother, finally sixth and final when he had been a vampire. She opened a window to Artemis study and flew in, she sat in a high backed chair. Suddenly the door opened and someone walked it, Holly froze "Artemis?" Angeline Fowl called out. She heard footsteps as Artemis's mother walked nearer to her. Finally Holly made up her mind if she was going to talk to one of Artemis's parents, it would probably be his mother. She breathed in deeply "Your looking for Artemis right?" she asked, Angeline froze. Holly turned the chair around, "Excuse me for being rude my name is Holly Short, I'm an acquaintance of Artemis."she said holding out her hand. Angeline shook it "So your the famous Captain short. I remember you helped get rid of that egomaniac pixie in my head." she said, Holly froze "Yes I am, did Artemis tell you about me?" she guessed "Yes." she said. That was Artemis Holly thought always breaking the rules, "I'm sorry to intrude, but I came to bring news about him." she said. It was Angeline's turn to freeze "What news?" she asked forlornly "Artemis is believed to be dead ." Holly said bursting out into tears. Artemis's mother and Holly both cried silently for a while. "How did he die?" Mrs. Fowl finally asked "He drowned coming back to Ireland on the Capricorn, A big wave hit the ship. I saw him once above the water, but he was dragged back underwater. There is no sign of a body yet on sonar or shore at all though. And all I found left was this." Holly said, she held up the clock and scraps of his suit. They both cried again.

**Irish Shores**

A procession of family and friends in black walked along the Irish shore. Each one held a lit candle on a paper boat and let it go into the water. The lights flickered and floated on the ocean "Mum, When is Artemis coming home?" asked Beckett, "Never." answered Myles understanding the situation much more than his twin brother. They both cried silently, the funeral procession left leaving only Myles Fowl on the shores of the Irish coast. He watched a tell tale glimmer above the river, two twin droplets magically fell out of midair sending a ripple through the still water. Myles watched silently as they seemingly fell out of no where, but there was always an explanation for everything at least that what his brother had taught him. He looked up the glimmer was still there and tears were still falling "Why are you here?" He asked, just to see if someone would answer. He was surprised when a voice answered him "I'm here to mourn for Artemis's death, he was my best friend." a girls voice answered. A soft thud sounded behind him, Myles turned around a small figure about four feet tall stood behind him. She wore a hi-tech uniform with wings and a helmet, the girl removed her helmet and revealed a face like that of a humans except with pointed ears. The girl's hair was a auburn color and she wore it in a short hair style, she had almond colored skin. He looked her over before looking away "I am Holly Short pleased to make your acquaintance." she said, holding out her hand. Myles shook it "I am Myles Fowl, I assume Artemis told you about me." he said "Yes he did." she said then looked away. A flash of concern darted across his face "What's wrong?" he asked "Oh it's just you look and act just like Artemis." she said. Myles smiled for the first time that day "Thank you, I look up to my brother." he said "But I still believe he is alive somewhere so I wouldn't worry Holly." he finished. She looked at him longingly "How can you be so sure?" she asked, "Oh I don't think he would die that easily." he said "And he wouldn't die because he loves you, and you obviously love him." he stated. Holly smiled "Now, may I ask what species you are?" he asked "Elf." she said. Something gold flew through the air Myles caught it a black ring and a gold coin with a hole in it lay in his hands. The coin was Artemis's I think he would probably want you to have it, and thats a faerie communicator I'll be in touch." she said. Myles watched in fascination as Holly disappeared "Lets both keep hope for him." she called down from the air "Yes, lets." he said. Myles watched in fascination as the glimmer that was Holly flew across the ocean.

**Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland**

Later Myles explored Artemis's room, he cracked the hidden safe he had found behind several pieces of old furniture in his brother's closet. He pulled out a helmet and several disk and journals that were kept in the safe. He took them back to his own study and began reading the journals by lamp light, exploring what his brother had secretly been up too the past years.

**Prologue**

**Some where in the North Atlantic Ocean**

_Artemis woke up on the shore of a strange island, water lapped at his legs and hands. He carefully pulled himself up to his feet, the first thought that came to his mind was Holly. He hoped that she had escaped the storm,and was safe. His suit was in rags all that was left was his shirt and some ragged trousers. He quickly looked at his finger to see if his faerie communicator was still working, but it was to water logged and broken to work. He walked down the shore to see if he could find any civilization, he needed to get back home to Ireland. To tell everyone he was still alive._

_Fin, for now_

_*****_**Author note* Well I finally finished my second Artemis Fowl story, I hoped you liked it Burns, reviews, commentary, and compliments are liked, craved, and loved. I plan on writing the next story in this series. But I have serious writers block so I don't know if It will happen any time soon. Heh if I died at sea this is how I would like my funeral to go ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis fowl or the Twilight series. **


End file.
